No Perpous, No reason to Live,My only love
by jasminemyrose
Summary: R&R plz NO FLAMES oneshot just a random oneshot I made KaiXOC, Angstromancetragdy


Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade only Kimiko

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl was running down a street, confusion and horror showed in her eyes, finally she came to her destination…the river, but she saw someone she didn't expect, a certain slate haired Russian, she glared at him as he walked closer to her "leave me alone Kai" she hissed "no, not until you tell me why you're doing this" he said "why do you care?" she snarled as she walked closer to the river "because I care about you" he stated "no you don't no one does" she whispered "Kimiko, please lets talk this over" he reasoned "no, I'm sick of talking, I'm sick of people trying to understand me" she rushed she looked into the dark murky water seeing her reflection she glared and looked away, she walked over to Kai and handed him the knife that she held, not meeting his gaze she whispered words that shocked him "Kai, kill me" shock ness fell over his features as it showed in his eyes he stepped back and dropped the knife, "no, no, why?" he questioned "because, I have no purpous no reason to live" she whispered "but why bother protecting a man like Boris?" he asked "for that very same reason, when Boris found me I had no purpous, No reason to live, and he gave me both" she said as she remembered the day

(Flashback)

_A small blue haired girl sat shivering on a bridge, "I'm so cold" she whispered suddenly a shadow covered her she looked up into a pale face, his features were cold yet held a kind look "child, will you serve me?" he questioned she nodded and stood "then from this moment on, you and your powers are mine, let us go" he said and they walked off _

(end flashback)

(Start new one)

_two people stood on a hill "Kimiko, my time here is over, one day I will return and destroy this town, friendship and kindness is despised and unwanted nor should you except any of the kind from me, do you understand?" he questioned the girl looked up and smiled "yes, Boris I am only a tool for your needs, a weapon used in battle I am yours to command" she said he nodded "very well, child" he said and they walked off_

_(End flashback)_

"You see now Kai, I am of no use to anyone, a broken weapon" she said Kai growled "no, if you're really going to throw your life away, just for a low-life like Boris then that's the sorriest thing I've ever heard of" he snarled "why do you hesitate Kai, kill me now, make it fast" she said he stared at her "no, I won't do it" he said she glared at him "fine, then I will" she hissed as she grabbed the knife from the ground, "no" he cried as she went to plunge the knife into her chest, he stood in her way and instead of her it was plunge into him, he lied on the ground she kneeled down beside him, "why, why did you, I didn't ask you to, I didn't want you to, so why did you?" she asked "because, because I love you" he whispered before the darkness consumed him to his death, she looked at his limp body shocked "Kai" she whispered "I,- I love you too" she whispered as a single tear ran down her cheek and onto his face, she growled as more tears escaped no matter how hard she tried to hide them, "no, I didn't want you to, I hated you, but I love you" she whispered as she fell on his limp body and cried away her sorrow and pain, "Kai, I'm sorry" she whispered to the heavens as she plunged the knife into her chest as he had done for her "wait for me Kai, I'll be with you soon, now" she whispered as she also drifted off into the darkness to be with him forever as a small smile grazed her lips as she saw the slate haired teen with burning fire as his wings he embraced her "you're safe now, Kimiko" he whispered into her blue hair as there wings entwined, fire and ice they are one in the heavens.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so this is just a random one-shot I wrote cuz I was bored, well R&R I g2g now I got a doctor appointment, oh won't that be fun…NOT lol well g2g oh and NO FLAMES. Thanks-Jasmine


End file.
